Galactik Football Mysteries: Who's Tia?
by EvilMentalHamster
Summary: How come no-one knows who Tia or the Snow Kids are?


Rocket walked down the hall of Akillian Headquarters humming the Batman song quietly to himself. He came a door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" A voice called from behind the door.

The door opened and Rocket walked in, he saw Mei sitting on her bed reading a magazine "Hey Mei, have you seen Tia around?" He asked.

Mei looked up from her magazine with a confused look "Tia?"

Rocket frowned and nodded slowly "Yeah Tia, have you seen her?"

Mei put down her magazine and stared at him "Rocket, what are you talking about?"

Rocket shook his head in disbelief "TIA!!!" He repeated exasperated "My girlfriend… she plays football with us…"

Mei's look of confusion skyrocketed "I don't play football," She twiddled her hands in front of him "Too dainty,"

Rocket scratched his head "What do you mean you don't play football?! Of course you do! I do and you do and so does Tia! We play for the Snow Kids!"

Mei chuckled nervously and stood up "Yeah… okay… I don't understand this little joke you're trying to pull Rocket, but I don't like it… so I would be pleased if you left now," She pushed him out of the door and closed it on him.

Rocket stood in front of the closed door with his jaw dropping. This must be some prank the team was pulling. Surely he hasn't dreamt up a whole team and matches and adventures… and a girlfriend. No! He had to check on the other players because there were two problems with this:

1. If there wasn't a team then why was he in Akillian Headquarters.

2. Mei is dumb as a post.

Rocket skipped (Yes that's right, he skipped. There isn't enough skipping in Galactik Football… or in any shows as I think about it. Well I'm taking the initiative and making him skip so STOP complaining!) as I mentioned before the rant, Rocket skipped to the Oriental brothers room and knocked on the door urgently.

The door opened and there stood Thran, he smiled and Rocket pleasantly "Hey Rocket, what're you doing here?"

Rocket smiled, maybe Mei was just being a dumbass "Hey Thran, have you seen Tia around?"

Thran frowned "Who?"

Rocket slapped his forehead (Rocket's forehead not Thran because that would be assault. Remember kids, sort out your problems with words and not your fists… or palms as this would suggest…) "Please tell me you know what Galactik Football is!"

Thran shrugged "Yeah of course I do, its that game that we have never played and never will play and certainly wont win and trophies of,"

A bead of sweat cascaded down the side of Rocket's head "You are kidding me aren't you?" He said plainly.

Thran shook his head and closed the door on Rocket.

Rocket stood in front of the closed door for several seconds before he grasped his head in his two hands and screamed at the top of his voice.

The door opened again and Ahito stood there "Keep it down please, I'm trying to get some sleep," And with that, the door was closed again.

Suddenly Rocket went into an automatic drive of questioning everyone he knew about Tia and Galactik Football but I can't be bothered to write out all the people he visits so I'll sum it up. No-one knew about Tia and none of the claimed to have anything to do with Galactik Football.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Rocket sat in the Headquarters lobby crying loudly.

"What you crying about?" A voice said from the doorway in the room.

Rocket looked up with his bleary eyes "Who's there?"

The figure walked towards him and sat down opposite Rocket "What are you crying about?" The person repeated.

Rocket reached out and stroked the person's face "Tia?" He whispered.

The figure slapped him away violently "Ew! What do you think you're doing?!"

Rocket wiped away his tears and saw Sinedd sitting in front of him. He sniffed solemnly and looked down.

Sinedd chuckled "What're you crying about? You big wimp?"

Rocket looked up but didn't answer.

Sinedd stared at him with a look of amusement on his face, he clicked his fingers together "I know!" He pointed and Rocket and laughed "You're crying about the imminent loss of the Snow Kids to the greatest team in the Galaxy! The SHADOWS!!!!!"

Rocket blinked "You know about the Snow Kids?"

Sinedd stared at him "Of course," He sat back "You lucky turds beat us in the final, but it wont happen next time,"

A smiled reached across Rocket's face and he grabbed Sinedd's hand , Sinedd tried to pull away but Rocket was too strong "Do you know who Tia is?!"

Sinedd nodded slowly "Yeah of course I do, she's your girlfriend. Though if you ask me, she's too good for you,"

Rocket jumped up in excitement "YESH!!! Brilliant!!!"

"Why are you so excited Flatfoot?" Sinedd asked.

Rocket looked at him "Well you have given me proof! For some reason all my team-mates, even Aarch, Clamp and that crazy lady with the potions didn't know who Tia or who the Snow Kids were!"

Sinedd waved his hand away "Is that all. Gosh man, they probably all just forgot for a while,"

Rocket cocked his head at him "What?"

Sinedd nodded "Yeah sure, Artegor forgets all the time," He smiled and walked out the room "Just go double check with them,"

Rocket grinned and ran up the stairs to find Mei and ask her about Tia.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Rocket knocked on Mei's door and entered.

Mei swivelled round in shock and covered herself with a towel "What do you think you're doing?!"

Rocket blushed "I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to Tia!"

"Tia?" Mei said.

Rocket frowned "Please tell me you know who Tia is, and who the Snow Kids are!"

Mei nodded "Yeah of course I do, but I need to tell you something about Tia,"

"What?" Asked Rocket.

"She's ran off with Luur,"

Luur flew past the window with Tia cradled in his arms. He waved at Mei and Rocket as he passed.

DA END!!!


End file.
